Attack my heart
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: gender!swap: Quinn Fabray is the captain of the basketball team and the McKinley's Golden Boy, whose life isn't actually that golden. Samantha Evans is a charismatic leader of the volleyball team. Everything's in place, right? As a spiker Sam likes to attack a lot but is Quinn going to recieve her love?


He groaned loudly as he heard a sound of a whistle, signalizing that the first volleyball game of the season had just begun. The ball was served by McKinley's Titans and Quinn watched it fly to the other side of the field. Soon enough the other team scored first point and the game was finally on its tracks.

He really wasn't in the mood for the game that day. Quinn just thought it was unnecessary for him to be there that Saturday morning. First of all who in the world had decided to organize games on that time. Second of all Gary Motta threw a pretty decent party the night before and Quinn could still feel the effects of it, having an extreme hangover. And last but not least, he really didn't want to see _her_ yet.

But it had been kind of their thing since they'd been fifteen, because, as Tan had told them once, women volleyball was the most manly sport in the world. Quinn had thought about it a couple of times not actually getting the point of it until he'd attended to his first game; those little, tight shorts not covering girls' full asses, those long legs, stretching in the air during their jumps. After that he had finally understood Tan's point and subconsciously had found a new passion.

The bleachers were almost empty, which was kind of shocking taking into consideration how popular the sport and the girls were in that school. But it was still quite understandable because of that Gary's party. Most of the school had been there and it was kind of hard for them to show up on the game the next morning. But there were still people who were huge volley fans and either they'd passed up the party or were simply regretting their decision of coming here like Quinn did right now. But still Tan insisted on going, saying they couldn't break The Unholy Trinity's tradition. So he agreed.

Quinn tried to be focused on the game and not on the one specific blond girl with a #6 on the shirt, which turned out to be pretty hard since she was attacking most of the balls, being a spiker and all. But there was something off with Sam this game. Her attacks weren't as precise as they normally had been and she was wearing that scowl at her face that didn't actually suited her. And it all deepened after they lost first set. It didn't took long for coach Sylvester to start screaming at the beautiful girl and Quinn knew, by noticing how her arms were shaking from anger, that something was definitely wrong with Samantha Evans that day.

Quinn watched as Jackie, the younger of the Puckermann sisters, received the ball perfectly. Soon it was in Michelle Chang's hands and she set it up in the air for Sam. Quinn watched as she took those two big steps before jumping in the air. Her face was focused on the ball but he could notice those little twitches of anger he had never seen at her face before. She bit her bottom lip, the way she did it every time, and hit the ball, he believed, with all her strength. She measured the block three of the girls formed in front of her and hit it easily over their hands. The yellow-blue ball flew through the field and hit it inches away of the white line. The referee whistled one more time and showed with his hands that it was an out. Quinn noticed how Sam shook her head in angry amusement and then she did an unbelievable. She took two steps and hit the fluffy pillar with her fist. Soon she started yelling at the referee that the ball was definitely in and that he was obviously blind if he missed it and Quinn could see that the referee was definitely not in the mood for an argument. She saw how Michelle, the setter with a #9 on the back, was pulling Sam away from the referee and then he heard it.

"Fucking asshole!" Sam yelled in uncontrollable anger and, shocked by her own actions, stopped in her tracks. It wasn't ten seconds later when the referee whistled at her and, without any other warning, showed her a red card. It was silent for a moment but Sam only nodded half-consciously and started leaving the field. Kate Hummel changed her and Quinn was sure the game was already lost. But he couldn't care less. He couldn't take his eyes away from the blond spiker who was currently shoved and yelled at by coach Sylvester. After all what happened, Sam seemed to be extremely calm, maybe a little shocked, taking all the insult her coach got prepared for her, nodding her head and looking at her foot in shame. It was a moment later when Quinn noticed that Sam took a deep breath and raised her head, accidentally locking their eyes together.

"_Quinn wait!"_

"_You kissed him!"_

"_Please baby, just listen to me!"_

"_We're done."_

And it was like in one second all of this reappeared in, Quinn believed, his still drunk mind.

xxx

Quinn left the gym with Tan and Brett by his side and sighed looking back at coach Sylvester. The game was over and how everyone there had expected, Titans lost it without Sam. He already knew what was going to happen. Quinn could actually feel what was going on in the girls locker room.

"I still don't get it. Why did Sam get a red card? Were we on a soccer game?" Quinn snickered silently but Tan managed to heard it and send him a death glare.

"No, it was volleyball, man. But if you call the referee a 'fucking asshole', you for sure are doomed."

The three of them chuckled a couple of times but, beside Brett who was unaware of the whole situation, Tan and Quinn were sending worried looks in each other's way. After a few more steps Quinn stopped and sighed.

"I think I left something on the bleachers." The blond told his friends. "I have to go back." He sent Tan a look and the Latino nodded acknowledgingly.

"I'm gonna go with you." Brett said enthusiastically and Quinn froze for a second.

"No man, come on. I really need a warm bed right now and you're my ride." Tan spoke.

"Oh, okay. See you on monday, Q." Brett told him and started walking in the direction of an entrance.

"Thanks, man." Quinn told his bestfriend.

"'S cool." Tan smirked. "You owe me now." Quinn chuckled. "Now, go talk to her. Just do whatever you need to do, bro."

"I'll try." The blond smiled nervously and, nodding at Tan, walked away.

xxx

Oh god, those screams were laud, like, really, really laud. Quinn was wondering how Samantha is taking it. Coach Sylvester wasn't the one to stand but Sam always managed to win the urge to kick him in the balls. But now it was different. It was more intense and serious.

Quinn was standing outside their locker room, leaning against a wall. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were exploring a white ceiling. He was damn nervous, he hadn't talked to her for a month now and he was afraid that it would be the most awkward conversation in the history of awkward conversations. He almost jumped when the doors flew open and a blond man in his mid fourties almost dashed out of the room. The moment Coach Sylvester noticed Quinn's presence something on his face twitched. Quinn was sure for a moment he was going to die.

"You." Coach Sylvester stabbed him in the chest with his huge index finger. "Fix it." And with that he left him there. Most of the girls started leaving the locker room and every single one of them frowned at the sight of Quinn. He felt weird and unwanted but he sent some greeting looks their way.

"I was hoping to see you here." He heard that husky but extremely girly voice and looked at the brunette that had her head shaved behind her left ear. "Waiting for me?" She smirked at Quinn's frown and then chuckled.

"Hi, Nora." Quinn finally answered, hugging his ex-girlfriend. "Tough morning, huh?"

"You have no idea, Fabray." Nora sighed but her smirk didn't leave her lips. "It only showed us that we can do nothing without her." Quinn wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, but he would've been lying if he had done that. And Nora wasn't the one to be dishonest with. So he simply nodded because he'd known this girl forever and it was quite easy for them to communicate without words. "Be easy on her, okay?" Nora told him. "She has a hard time handling it. Coach Sylvester told her he'd drop her of the team next time."

"You're joking." Quinn was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. Sam needet it. Sam needed her team. It was her only future.

"Well, I'm not. And if you excuse me, I have some shit to do." Nora smiled sadly and left him there alone. Quinn couldn't believe it. How could that have happened?

Quinn smiled at the thought of that kind of shit Nora probably was to do. She was such an amazing girl, Quinn was glad he had her as his friend after all they'd been through. Then he frowned again, he kept doing only that for a few moments now. He almost shook his head to win the stress but it wasn't working. And he definitely wasn't prepared yet for seeing a red, puffy and tearful face of one Samantha Evans.

"H-hi." He spoke after a moment when the girl stayed quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Was her only response.

"I thought that maybe we could talk." Quinn spoke nervously, both of them standing still.

"About what?" Sam snapped at him. Oh boy, he definitely wasn't expecting that. He took a couple of steps towards her to his own surprise and looked at her face for the first time since they'd broken up.

"Were you crying?" Quinn asked her worried more than ever.

"No." She answered stonefaced.

"Sam-"

"No, Quinn, what do you want?" Sam whipped angrily a single tear that was streaming down her face.

"I already told you, I wanna talk to you." Quinn allowed her to walk away a few feets just to jog after her seconds later.

"You don't have to tell me this, Quinn." Sam sighed. "I know I screw up big time."

"I don't want to reproache you with it or something. I just wanted to talk... and ask what is going on with you?"

"I haven't noticed your concern for the whole month." She stopped and looked at him, still angry, words full of sarcasm.

"Well, I've had a good reason, don't you think?" Quinn wasn't the most patient person in that kind of situations and it was obvious that anger was going to show up soon.

"So why now?" Samantha once again snapped.

"Because that... that girl today on the field that was swearing at the referee and leaving her team without a captain and a leader on the field wasn't you." Quinn raised his voice almost screaming. "That girl standing next to me now, snapping and fighting with me isn't you. You're better then that, Sam for Christ's sake, can't you see that? Don't you see that people depend on you?"

"And why do you even care?" She screamed not fighting her tears anymore.

"Because I fucking do!"

"Then stop! Stop trying, okay? I'm doing fine and I don't need you coming here and telling me what to do!" Sam was openly crying now. How could he standing there and screaming at her. He hadn't wanted to listen to her one month earlier so why she should've been the one to listen to him now.

"You're definitely not doing fine if you let the only thing you care about down." Quinn sighed and tried to calm himself. "It doesn't matter what happened to us now. You've been working for this for so long and I can't let you ruin it, do you hear me? It's your whole life and the only thing you want to do so pull yourself together and stop screwing it up."

He looked at her wet face, she was in pieces and for a second he thought he could've forgive her anything and just help her and he was somehow doing that. Sam nodded at Quinn knowing that her ex-boyfriend was right and she was really grateful he actually said those words, not that she'd admit it. She once again whipped her whole face, took a deep breath and nodded one more time. Quinn smiled at this because maybe he did it. Maybe she actually listened to him. But somehow he missed that hurt look that was there for the whole time. How could he be so blind? Didn't he see that he was the only thing she cared about, that he was her life and she somehow managed to ruin it?

* * *

**As you can see my lovely readers I gave you some gender!swap here. Since it's probably a little complicated for you, here you have all the characteres with their new identities.**

**Girls: **

Samantha 'Sam' Evans, Effie Hudson, Nora Puckermann, Michelle Chang, Tee Abrams, Rory Flanagan, Johana 'Jo' Hart, Jackie Puckermann, Lana Anderson, Kate Hummel, Ryder Lynn

**Guys:**

Quinn Fabray, Tan Lopez, Brett Stephen Pierce, Rich Berry, Marc Jones, Gary Motta, Marley Rose, Tim Cohen-Chang, Kit Wilde

**Adults: **

Wilma Schuester, Emil Pilsburry, Coach Sylvester - man, Coach Beiste – man

**I wanted to present you two things I love the most: volleyball and fabrevans and I hope you respond well to this story. **

**Let the love in,**

**Lila**


End file.
